The Rainbow Glow
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: Tessa Go(A.K.A Theygo)was attacked and robbed of her powers(and memories) by Aviarius. For a year, she lives with the Possibles without any idea of her identity. This causes her extreme heartache and sadness. When she does remember who she is, will happiness await her? Or will it be more heartache?
1. Bio

Name: Theygo

Real Name: Tessa Go

Allies: Tessie(Wego)  
Tess(Shego)  
Little Sunshine(Mego, Hego)

Glow Color: Yellow

Looks: Black hair tied in a ponytail and held with a yellow ribbon(yellow as Theygo), blue eyes(yellow as Theygo), normal skin tone(light yellow as Theygo).

Age: 8(10 by the end of the story).

Personality: Cheerful, naive at times, smart, gentle, shy.

Likes: Her siblings, dancing, singing, drawing, animals, swimming.

Dislikes: When her siblings fight, fighting Shego, Aviarius, Mathter, Electronique.

Skills: Gymnastics, combat skills, shape-shifting.

Suit: Yellow and black(similar to Wego's).

Causal Outfit: Short-sleeved, thigh-length yellow dress under a long blue-gray jacket. She wears black leggings under her dress. She wears fleece cuffed brown boots. Around her neck is a simple goldenrod, teardrop-shaped gem.

Relations: Theresa Go(mother, deceased), Micheal Go(father, deceased), Henry Go/Hego(older brother), Melvin Go/Mego(older brother), Sheila Go/Shego(older sister), Wesley and Wendell Go/Wego(older brothers).

Backstory: Theygo was born Tessa Elizabeth Go. She was the sixth child and second daughter to the Go family. She is raised by her loving parents and siblings until the age of three. That is when she and her siblings are struck by a rainbow-colored comet and each gain a superpower, with Tessa having the ability to shape-shift. However, the Go parents are killed by the impact of the comet, leaving the siblings orphaned. The five older siblings become Team Go and fight crime. Tessa was forbidden to even use her powers due to her being so young. It wasn't until age four, that Tessa herself managed to save them from Electronique on her own and they let her join and dubbed her Theygo. For three years, Team Go protects Go City, until Shego quits and turns to villainy. The team shortly after falls apart and Theygo finds herself alone. She then travels to Middleton for an unknown reason. She is then attacked by Aviarius. During the battle, Aviarius manages to not only severely injure Theygo, but steals her powers as well. Through the shock of her injury and stress of losing her powers, Theygo loses her memory and is trapped in the last form she took, which is a teenage girl. She is left to die, but is thankfully saved by Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Without any memory of who she really is, Kim asks her what name sounds right to her, to which she answers Theresa. For the next year, she lives with the Possible family and assist Kim and Ron in their missions.

* * *

 **Her VA as a child is Devyn Dalton, who voices Ocellus of MLP FIM. As a teenager, her VA is Lea Michele who voices Dorothy Gale in 'Return to Oz'.**


	2. The Girl With No Memory

_"Shego, don't go!"_

 _"I'm sorry Theygo. I can't handle these idiots anymore."_

 _"We have to stay together! We're a family!"_

 _"Yeah, well, I've had enough of our family. If I were you, I'd get out while you still can." I watched as Shego walked out the door, ignoring my cries for her to come back._

* * *

My Pov

I snapped awake. I placed a hand over my heart in hopes of calming it down.

"What was that?" I asked aloud. I lost count of how many dreams I've had about this 'Theygo' girl. Was she related to Shego? I shook it off and headed to the bathroom to wash up. I took a shower, cleaned up and went back to the guest room to get dressed. I looked and saw Joy had fallen on the floor. Joy was a blue dog plush that I had with me when Kim and Ron found me. I picked her up and dusted her off. I held her close and caught the mixture of scents that were on her. They were so familiar, but I couldn't remember how. What was weird was Shego's scent was on Joy. I had no idea how or why. I placed her on the bed and started getting dressed. Another thing that had been on me was necklace. It only had a teardrop-shaped, yellow gem. I wondered what it was and why I had it. I placed it around my neck and went downstairs. I saw Kim's father and brothers, Jim and Tim, were already eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Theresa." Mr. Possible said.

"Morning sir." I said.

"Morning." Tim and Jim said.

"Morning boys." I said. I sat down and starting eating breakfast. "Where's Kim?"

"She's sleeping in." Mr. Possible answered. It having been a especially busy week, I don't blame her. Plus, it was the weekend. "Do you have any plans, Theresa?" I thought for a minute.

"Well, I was actually thinking of going to Go City. Really just to see if I can find out anything." I said.

"Why Go City?" Tim asked.

"I don't know. Just a feeling." I said. After I finished breakfast, I put my dishes away, got my things together, got the bike the Possibles had kindly gotten me and waited for the bus. I knew it's be about thirty minute drive there. I put my earbuds in and listened to the numerous songs I had on my phone. On of my favorites is 'Stronger' by Lemon Fight feat. Jessica Reynoso. Just as the song ended, we arrived in Go City. I started through the city and immediately was hit by wave after wave of nostalgia. Everywhere I went, I felt a overwhelming sense of familiarity. I rode around some more before coming to a suburb. After riding through, I came to a certain house. I noticed that it had been boarded up and taped off. I carefully went up to the house and peered in through a hole in the boards. I looked and saw the living room, dark and covered in dust. I went around to the back and saw a singed tree with some kind of wooden platform in between the branches. The tree looked like it had sprouted new branches and was growing back. I went over to the tree and touched what remained of a ladder and an images flashed through my mind.

 _Memories of me taking my first steps across the yard into someone's open arms, me chasing butterflies, someone reading to me in the shade of the tree, me playing in the the mud with two other boys, then me and the four boys and... Shego? We were all in a treehouse when suddenly, a bright light blinded us and I felt searing pain._

I fell backwards and landed on the grass. My head was throbbing and my heart was racing.

"What was that?" I asked. I now knew that this use to be my home. I was born in Go City. Shego and I were related somehow as well as the four boys I had seen. I shook my head and got back on my bike, pedaling back into the city. I managed to find the City Hall and started looking for the file on the house. I managed to find it under the name 'Go'. I looked at the picture of the family who had owned the house. There were the parents, Michael and Theresa Go. Theresa... the name I was using. Could that be why I used the name? Because it was my mother's? I then looked and saw they had six children. The file listed the children in order of birth; Henry Go, Melvin Go, Sheila Go, Wesley & Wendell Go and Tessa Go. Tessa... that sounded like it was my name. But, she would be seven or eight and I'm sixteen. I took a closer look at the file. It said that the parents had died in an accident when their children were struck by a comet, except the children all miraculously survived. I put the file back, pedaled to the nearest bus stop and went back to Middleton. I rode back to the Possible house only to find Kim waiting for me.

"Theresa, where have you been?" Kim asked.

"Go City." I said.

"Why that far?" Kim asked. I told her about everything I had found and the memory flashes. "So, you think you and Shego are related?"

"I'm not sure. I just know that my family's in Go City and I need to find them." I said.

"Well, it's funny that you mention Go City. I owned Ron a favor and he decided the way to repay him is to go to the new Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho that's opening in Go City next week." Kim said.

"Really?" I asked. Maybe I could ask someone if they knew what happened to the rest of the Go Family. "Well, I'm going with you guys."

"Of course. Well, it's starting to get late. Let's head in." Kim said. I put my bike in the garage and went into the dining room, where I ate dinner with the Possibles. I then put on my night clothes, a simple yellow nightgown, and climbed into bed, clutching Joy close to me. I once again caught the mixture of scents. I slowly slipped into sleep as one of the hazy memories became a dream.

* * *

 **Dream**

 _I was playing with the dandelions in our backyard, when I heard the door open. I turned to see my older twin brothers, Wesley and Wendell._

 _"Wes! Wen!" I said, walking over to my brothers. Wes picked me up. They were two years older than me, being five._

 _"Tessie, what are you doing out here?" Wen asked._

 _"Dandelions!" I exclaimed, pointing to the fluffy white flowers._

 _"Tessie, you wanna go in the treehouse?" Wes asked._

 _"Yay! Yay!" I squealed._

 _"Hold it, you two." a voice said. We looked to see our older brother, Melvin. He and our older sister were the second and third oldest, both being eighteen. Melvin was the oldest of the two having been born four and half minutes before our sister. "Tessa's not old enough to climb up there and the two of you aren't strong enough to carry her up there."_

 _"That's when_ _ **you**_ _help them, genius." a snappy voice said. We looked to see our older sister, Sheila._

 _"Why don't you help them? I'm busy." Melvin said._

 _"Busy with what? Looking in the mirror for hours?" Sheila asked, getting angry at Melvin. It was funny how both the twins were exactly the same personality-wise. Wen and Wes were both always so happy-go-lucky and optimistic, while Melvin and Sheila were both snappy and mean at times._

 _"Everyone, calm down." a calm voice said. We all looked to see the oldest of us, Henry. Henry had just finished college, being twenty-two, and was staying at home until he saved up enough for an apartment._

 _"Henry!" I exclaimed, reaching out to him. He took me from Wes. "You two climb up first and hold the trapdoor open for the rest of us." Wes and Wen both nodded and ran ahead. They climbed up and held the door open while the rest of us climbed up. I loved being up here, but I was only able to come if Melvin and Shelia came with us. The six of us sat there, just talking and laughing until Shelia shushed us._

 _"Do you hear that?" Shelia asked. We all listened, but heard nothing._

 _"To what? I don't hear anything." Melvin said._

 _"That's my point." Shelia said. She was right. It was dead quiet. Suddenly, the treehouse started to vibrate as a low rumble began to echo through the air._

 _"What's that?" Wes and Wen both asked. We looked out the window to see a rainbow-colored object coming straight at us!_

 _"Kids! Kids, get out of the treehouse now!" I looked down to see Mommy and Daddy running toward us. Before we could even move, the object collided with the treehouse, causing something strange to happen. Before blacking out from the pain, I saw each of my siblings glowing a different color._


	3. Tessa Go & Theygo

My Pov

After a week of waiting, we finally went on the trip to Go City. I decided to wait until after we went to the Bueno Nacho to ask about the Go Family. I carried Joy on my back in a backpack.

"Ah, Go City. If you can make it here... well, you made it here." Ron said.

"I can't believe I cashed in a favor for this." Kim said.

"C'mon Kim. The Bueno Nacho's not the only reason we're here now. Finding Theresa's family's the main priority." Ron said.

"Yeah, about my name... if I'm right and it turns out that the Go Family is my family, then that means my real name is Tessa." I said.

"Tessa, huh? That name actually sounds more you." Kim said. We finally found the Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho and it was huge. We went inside and saw how different it was from the Bueno Nacho back in Middleton. They didn't have anyone working the counter, only computers.

"Wow! So the customers just make their own orders?" I asked.

"Yes! The transaction has been reduced to its most primal elements; man and menu. The special orders can get as wild as we want. There's no one to judge us now." Ron said, somewhat cuddling one of the kiosk.

"Is his name Stoppable?" someone asked. I turned and saw a man who looked like the manager. Almost instantly, I felt my heart fluttering happily.

"You know him?" Kim asked.

"Corporate sent out a memo. There are some special procedures I'm suppose to implement at this point." the manager said.

"I promise you, our friend is harmless." I said.

"Well... in honor of the Grande Opening, I'll look the other way." the manager said. That's when a cackle echoed through the air. We looked toward the entrance to see a bird-like man entering the restaurant.

"Beware hero. For it is I, Aviarius, and revenge will be mine!" the man excalimed. I suddenly felt a rush of anger go through me.

"Revenge?" Ron asked.

"Theresa and I don't even know this guy." Kim said. That's when a memory flashed through my mind. I had seen this guy before.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _I was running through the woods, trying to stay hidden. Aviarius was after me. More specifically, my powers. I changed into a rabbit, hoping to blend in. Of course, everything I would turn into was yellow, so that wasn't going to work._

 _"I found you, Theygo." Aviarius said. I looked up and saw him. "Condor, attack!" His condor swooped down. I managed to changed into a teenage girl just as the condor's talons sunk into my skin. I cried out in pain as I fell to the ground, hard. I felt myself getting dizzy. "Finally, I shall have the first of Team Go's powers." He pointed his power staff at me and a beam of light hit. I felt my power slipping out. It felt as though a claw was ripping it out of my body. Along with my powers, I felt my memories starting to disappear as well. Soon, I blacked out, hearing only Aviarius's cruel laughter._

* * *

I remember now. I **was** Tessa Go. I **was** Theygo, the youngest member of Team Go. My memory loss was caused by the stress and shock of my injury and losing my powers.

"Theresa, watch out!" Kim yelled. I looked and saw the condor. Kim and I somersaulted over the condor and grabbed a hold of its back leg. We held on to it and managed to steer it into crashing into the salsa parade. The debris we were on was suddenly lifted.

"Fear not ladies. Ladies?" a voice asked. I looked and saw Hego, or Henry, my oldest brother.

"Up here, Henry." I said. He looked up at me and saw me waving.

"How did you... Theygo?" Hego asked, shocked. I smile sweetly and nodded.

"Feel the wrath of Aviarius!" Aviarius exclaimed. He pointed his power staff at Hego and began to drain him of his power.

"No!" I cried. Kim jumped down and ended up jumping in between the two. I saw a blue stream of light go from Hego into Kim before the light faded and Kim fell to the ground. I then leapt and grabbed the power staff.

"Let go foolish girl!" Aviarius excalimed. We struggled with it until my necklace started glowing. That's when a yellow light came from the staff and went into me. I flew backwards, hitting a wall. I felt a warm sensation fill me as I felt as though I was shrinking. "You haven't heard the last of Aviarius. Revenge shall be mine!" His condor swooped down and grabbed him before flying away. I looked to see the debris fall on top of Hego. Kim and Ron ran outside while I stayed behind to help my brother. I helped pushed off some of the debris while Henry pushed off the rest. He looked at me and suddenly started tearing up.

"It really is you... You're alive." Hego said. He pulled me into a tight hug and I felt him shaking.

"Henry, what do you mean I'm alive?" I asked.

"A year ago, Aviarius went to each of us and told us that he had killed you and stole your powers. We were all so devastated. Except Shego. She wasn't just devastated, she was enraged. She almost killed him, but we managed to stop her." Hego said. I looked at my brother, seeing tears forming in his eyes. He wiped his eyes.

"Well, I'm not dead as you can see. But, Aviarius did steal my powers, trapping me in a teenage body. And, I think from the shock of my injury and stress of losing my powers, I developed amnesia. The past year, I've been walking around without any idea who I was." I said. Hego ruffled my hair.

"Everyone's going to be so happy to see you." Hego said. He quickly changed back into his civilian clothes and we ran outside to Kim and Ron.

"Theresa, you shrunk!" Kim exclaimed. I managed to catch my reflection in the window of the restaurant and saw I was no longer sixteen, but eight. I thought about the yellow light and realized I had somehow managed to steal my Glow back.

"Where's Aviarius?" I asked, trying to draw attention away from me.

"He's gone." Kim said.

"How'd you know his name?" Ron asked.

"He did say his name a lot." Henry said.

"Oh yeah. He did." Ron said. Kim suddenly started feeling sick.

"Maybe you should go back to Middleton. I need to find about my family. As soon as I'm done, I'll come back." I said. Kim and Ron nodded and headed toward a bus stop. I felt Henry place a firm hand on my shoulder.

"I get off work in a few minutes. After that, I'd really like to catch up." Henry said.

"I would too." I said. I waited for a while until Henry finished his shift. I skipped up to him and took hold of his hand. We headed back to Go Tower, with me talking about what had happened to me over the year I had been in Middleton. We finally got to the Go Tower and found Henry couldn't open the door. I thought about what happened with Kim.

"I think Kim has your powers Henry." I said.

"Well, it's too late to go talk to her now. We'll just talk to her tomorrow." Henry said. He then looked at me. "Will you stay here?"

"Of course I will. Just let me call Kim." I said. I managed to get a hold of Kim and explained the situation without revealing too much. She said she'd let her parents know and told me to be safe. I summoned my Glow. Henry lifted me up and I placed my hand on the hand scanner. The doors open and we went inside. I felt the biggest rush of nostalgia being back here. Henry and I ate dinner and soon turned in. I changed into a large yellow T-shirt.

"Henry, can I sleep in your bed?" I asked, clutching Joy to me. His eyes soften. He knew I was a little scared and sad about the others not being here. In fact, when we first made the tower our new home after our parents died, I slept in everyone's beds. Mainly because I was sad and scared. I wanted the security of knowing they were still with me. I felt Henry pull me into a hug.

"I'm glad you're back, They- Tessa." Henry said.

"Me too. I hope the boys are safe." I said.

"I'm sure they are." Henry said. I curled up to Henry and we fell asleep.

* * *

No one's Pov

 _Unknown to the two, their siblings were also under attack by their winged foe. By the end of the night, Mego was robbed of his powers and the Wego twins were captured by Aviarius._


	4. Mego and Wego

My Pov

I woke up to the smell of something good. Pancakes! Henry made them for me, Wes and Wen whenever he was home when we were little. I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. I saw Henry setting the table.

"Morning Henry." I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"Morning Tessa." Henry said. I went to the table sat down. Henry placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. "As soon as you're done, we need to find Miss Possible and explain things to her." I stabbed a small piece of pancake with my fork and ate it before nodding. After finishing breakfast, we got dress in our civilian clothes and headed to Middleton. Henry wanted to use the Go Jet, but I told him we needed to take the bus to remain inconspicuous. "Do you have any idea where Miss Possible could be?" I thought for a minute. I noticed the time and knew Kim wasn't in school.

"The only place I could think of aside from school would be the Bueno Nacho." I said. We headed over there and saw Kim's hands glowing blue as she easily pushed a car back. We walked over to her.

"Miss Possible?" Henry asked.

"Dude, did you get transferred to the Bueno Nacho?" Ron asked.

"No." Henry said.

"Aw, did they fire you? Was it because of the whole 'no Naco policy'?" Ron asked, harshly.

"No!" Henry snapped.

"Ron, Henry really needs to talk to Kim." I said.

"Okay then, Tessa. What up?" Kim asked.

"You have my super strength." Henry said plainly. We headed back to Go City and then to the Go Tower. I used my glow to open the door and we walked inside. "Perhaps you have surmised I'm no ordinary fast food manager."

"Duh. You're the man who tried to kill the Naco." Ron said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Ever since Ron found out the Bueno Nacho Henry worked at didn't serve the Naco, he complained about it nonstop.

"Ron, I think he's referring to his superpower, which somehow, I now have." Kim said, lifting up one of her hands that glowed blue. "Look, Mister- uh..." Henry cut her off.

"I am... Hego!" Henry said, ripping off his civilian clothes and revealing his superhero suit underneath.

"Black and blue super-dude! That explains a lot. Though not everything." Ron said, glaring at my brother.

"Ron, enough with the Naco thing!" I said.

"Say There- I mean Tessa, what's your alias?" Kim asked. I did two back flips before propelling into the air. I was then covered in a yellow light.

"I'm... Theygo!" I excalimed. I now wore my yellow and black suit. My hair, skin and eyes became different shades of yellow.

"Oh! Oh! What's your superpower?" Ron asked, excitingly. I answered by changing into a cat, then a tiger, then a T-Rex before changing back to normal.

"She's a shape-shifter." Hego said.

"That totally rocks!" Ron said.

"Well Hego, Theygo, I guess..." That's when Kim got a look of realization. "Hego and Theygo..."she said. Her eyes then traveled to the green chair in between Mego's and Hego's. "Can't be." She looked at me and I sadly nodded my head. "Does the name Shego ring a bell?"

"You know of our sister?" Henry asked, surprised.

"Oh yeah. We're on a first name basis. " Ron said. "Actually, does she have a last name?"

"Ron, our superhero names are parts of our real names plus our last name, which is Go." I said.

"She works for my arch foe, Dr. Drakken." Kim said.

"Never heard of him." Hego said.

"Then we're even. I've never heard of your bird guy either." Kim said.

"He's Aviarius. He was one of the first villains we ever fought." I said. Henry then explained about how we got our powers and how Shego enjoyed evil so much that she left the team. When that happened, the team broke up not too long after and I somehow ended up alone. Suddenly the monitor came on and showed the front door. It was Mego! He knocked on the door, telling Hego to let him in. Hego pressed a button, opening the door. Mego walked through and I heard his footsteps. I couldn't contain myself anymore. Once Mego was in view, I jumped on him.

"Mego! I missed you!" I excalimed, wrapping my arms around his neck. I ended up knocking him over and we both fell to the ground. Mego lifted me off of him.

"Who do you think you-?!" Mego began until he saw who I was. His angry expression soon turned to one of surprise. "Theygo?" I nodded really fast.

"Hi Melvin." I said. I knew saying his real name would get him to really believe it was me. I was suddenly pulled into a tight hugged and felt Mego shaking.

"You're alive? But Aviarius-" Mego began, but Hego interrupted.

"He lied. He thought he killed Theygo, but he just seriously injured her. She also manage to steal her powers back from him." Mego looked at me with tearful eyes. He kissed my forehead and just held me. He then lifted both of us off the ground.

"I'm so happy to see you." Mego said.

"Me too." I said. That's when I realized Mego didn't use his glow to open the door. "Mego, Aviarius didn't steal your powers too, did he?"

"Yeah. You and Hego have no idea how empty I feel." Mego said.

"Well, I can kinda understand." I said.

"And I do know how you feel Mego. I too, have lost my powers." Hego added.

"Uh, Hego? Let's focus here, on me." Mego said. I rolled my eyes. Same old Mego.

"We need to figure out where Aviarius is going to strike next." Kim said. That's when my eyes fell on the two red chairs in between Hego's and mine. Wesley and Wendell!

"The twins!" Hego, Mego and I exclaimed. In that instant, the monitor came on to reveal Aviarius.

"Greetings Team Go. You have something I want and I have something you want." Aviarius said. He lifted up his staff and shot a beam of energy from it. The camera then turned to the twins, whose powers he proceeded to steal.

"You'll never get away with this Aviarius!" Wego One excalimed.

"Never! Like he said!" Wego Two excalimed. That's when their eyes turned to us.

"Hey it's the Go Tower!" Wego One said.

"There's Hego and Mego!" Wego Two said.

"Hi guys!" they greeted. That's when they saw me. "Theygo! You're alive!" The camera then turned back to Aviarius.

"I will not rest until all of the powers of Team Go are mine to control. Surrender the super strong girl and Theygo's powers or you'll never see the twins again!" Aviarius said. With that, the monitor shut off.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked.

"We go after Aviarius." Kim said.

"Yes, but even with my super strength and Theygo's shape-shifting, it may not be enough to take Aviarius down." Hego said.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Mego asked. I realized there was only one chance to beat Aviarius.

"We need Shego." I said.


End file.
